Roblox Rampage Episode 1: Owning Ownage
Chapter 1: The Challenge! June 16, 2012 12:30 PM Robloxians: (hard at work, in a Building Zone) Isaiah: (looking through a window on his floating base the sky) Heh he... Hey, Blu! Wanna come to my Sky Base? Blu: Sure I-- (Suddenly a small explosion occurs sending bricks all over the Building Zone) Blu: (ducks down and protects his neck) Isaiah! What's going on?! Isaiah: (checks through another window) Someone's pile of bricks-- (A group of bricks slam into the floating base causing it to fall apart and fall down to the ground) Ownage: (laughing) You punks should've seen your faces! (holding his hand against his head and begins mocking Blu) "Oh Isaiah, What's going on?!" Blu: (starts groaning but begins to realize) Isaiah, are you alright? Isaiah: (comes out of the rubble with a look of distraught) Blu: (clenches his fist and smiles; thinking to himself) Isaiah: SON OF A- Ownage: (laughs over Isaiah) Oh my God, you're getting so mad about it! Like seriously, it's not like it was that much trouble to build some stupid Floating Fortress. Isaiah: Son, you're proving your ignorance. I'm trying to have fun and you go and deprive me of it. Right... Ownage: Ignorance? What's so ignorant about my fun interfering with your's? Besides, you can't tell me everything going "BOOM" isn't fun. Isaiah: Your "fun" isn't even productive you smartass. Ownage: Listen, no need to be a complete jerk about me blowing up your Lego lair! Besides, I could make something ten times better in the same amount of time you could! Blu: Is that a challenge? Ownage: If you think you stooges actually think you have a chance, offer it then. Blu: You alrea-- actually. Come over to Isaiah's house at 3. (he takes some knocked over paint and writes an address on a broken brick) Here's his address We'll have a build off to see if you walk the talk, m'kay? Ownage: Alright punk, just don't cry when I shame you beyond your tiny mind can understand. PEACE POSERS! (he slams his watch and a jetpack appears on his back making him fly away) Isaiah: (setting up his armor) Now...he should be there soon. Blu: What are you putting on armor for? Isaiah: You'll see. Chapter 2: The Build Up June 16, 2012 2:55 PM Blu: Hey 2D, Angel, Tardzy, we're home! Isaiah: Yeah... Blu: What's wrong? Still thinking about that kid? Isaiah:Not really. Just the bout itself. Blu: (nervously) Heh, what do you mean "'bout"? Isaiah: A fight. Blu: ...Uh, I never said we were fighting. Besides, you'd probably tank him without question so the build up for the fight would've been so dissatisfying for you. Isaiah: I have my ways Bluray. He asked for it and he'll get what's coming to him. Blu: Welp, if you say so. (sits down on the couch) What do you wanna do while we wait? Isaiah: (shrugs and sits down on the couch.) Just sit around. Tardzy: (appears from behind the couch) What do you happen to be dressed up for Isaiah? Isaiah: ...a fight. 2D: (also pops up from behind the couch) With whom? Blu: Some jerk we met at the Building Zone. Angel: ...Building Zone? You mean that office that Robert runs? Blu: (nods) Yeah. Angel: Shame that the kid "froze" himself. (Editor's Note: Robert after having made millions with the Building Zone decided to leave out for a while...) Blu: Yeaah...so um, are you guys going to come watch the build-off? Well, soon to be fight. Tardzy: No...I'll BE building? 2D: Nothing's good on TV so. Angel: Sure! Blu: Cool. Cool. (thought) Yes! 5 MINUTES LATER Blu: He's not here...guess he bailed. Ownage: (knocks on the door) Blu: Nevermind. (stands up and goes to open it) Isaiah:Gee... Ownage: Hey weenies, ready to get outclassed? Isaiah:I'll guess you're looking at a mirror somewhere, kid. Ownage: As if that one isn't old! You got your tools, tools? Blu: OK, enough with the witty insults let's just get this over with. Isaiah:Call us tools when YOU stop getting babied up. Let's get it on, beyotch. Ownage: (runs around to his backyard and starts pulling out his tools) Block spawner, block deleter, got it all. Isaiah: (sheathes away his uber transformation and gets his stamper tool) Get with it. It's not '08 anymore you scrub! Ownage: Pfft, if it ain't broke don't fix it. Besides, I could get the new tech if I really wanted. But I choose to use my money on better things, like a house ten times better than this shack you call home? Blu: (rolls his eyes) Ownage: (grunts) Just get to work. (begins setting out his fortress) Isaiah: I've already said to get it on kid. Isaiah: (makes a foundation for his sky base) Blu: (helping Isaiah) So... (whispers to him) How are we gonna judge who has a better base? Isaiah:..hold on. (whispering back) I'll make sure to test the sturdiness if you catch my drift. Ownage: (looking at 2D, Tardzy and Angel) Who are those guys? Your posse? Isaiah:Not my posse. My FAMILY. Ownage: Really? 'Cause they're ten times more good looking than you especially, the-- Blu: (annoyed) You know if you spent less time boasting about how supposedly rad you are you'd have more time to work on your fortress instead of just having a window sill out on the floor. Isaiah: Quit encouraging him. Blu: (pouts) Fine. Ownage: HYPOCRIIIIIIIIIITE! Isaiah: No, not a hypocrite.Just trying to fight my own battles. Ownage: Oh come on, don't act like you don't need your buttbuddies help to take me on. But whatever. Let me stop talking to you guys and prove my power. Isaiah: (nods his head in contempt and begins to think) Go ahead, Marty. (building the interior of the base) Blu: (working on aesthetics) Isaiah: (building rooms and boroughs) Chapter 3: The Big Bot Battle ONE HOUR LATER Ownage: DONE! Blu: BEEN DONE! Ownage: Oh yeah? How long? Blu: Not important. Let's just let Isaiah's folks decide. Ownage: Are you kidding me? They'll probably be biased as hell. We need non-influenced voters, asap pronto. Blu: I assure you they would not be biased. Ownage: Well, I think there's only one way to settle this. Isaiah: (sigh) CAN WE JUST SEE WHICH ONE WAS BUILT TO WITHSTAND MORE. Ownage: Withstand more? I just thought we were building to see which one looked cooler. Well, if you insist. Do you want to just throw bricks at my Sky Fortress or do you want to have an robot rumble? I'm game for anything you can throw at me. Isaiah: Huh. The latter. Ownage: Alright. (runs into his fortress which transforms into a robot) Blu: ...I hadn't thought of this at all. Isaiah: (coughs) Blu: Well...our's transforms into a robot too right? Isaiah: Yeah. Or something. Bah! Let me improvise.... (runs inside and presses the button) AS IF IT WAS JUST A COINCIDENCE... Blu: (jumps in) Ownage: Let's throw down! Isaiah: I don't know!! Blu: I wonder what the others are saying down there. 2D: ...Eh, better than TV. Tardzy: Go get 'em Isaiah!!!! Ownage: (gets up and pimp slaps the back of their robot) Keepin' 'em in line! Yes! Bluray: !! Isaiah: (takes the hit and directs the robot to Superman Punch Ownage's robot) Ownage: (takes the hit to the arm causing it to fall off) Fine! Let's play hardball! Isaiah: Why not KICKBALL??? (kicks Ownage's robot in the...groin) Ownage's Robot: (goes flying up) BECAUSE THAT'S FAIIIIIIIIIIR! Blu: Is it end game? Isaiah: Probably not... Ownage's Robot: (begins tumbling back down) Blu: Nope, not that high. Ownage: (shifts a gear to stage one and presses the button) Ownage's Robot: (begins firing rockets at their robot) Isaiah: (puts guard up in an attempt to work through the rockets) Robot: (waits till the cloud of dust appears and aims to punch their robot to disable their arm guard) Isaiah: (mans the voice controller) ROBOT! ARM EXPLOSIVES! Ownage: (other arm falls off) Well, GOLLY. Blu: Looks like you've been, disarmed! Isaiah: (leers at Bluray) ...Alright! No more talk! Time to take action! (fires the explosives from the shoulder cannons) Ownage: (jumps up, curls and kicks his feet out, landing on top off their robot) I may not lack the girth like your behemoth of a bot but i've still got the speed! (jumps up off their robots and begins to release flames from the feet) Isaiah: (sends the robot to shoot out impact grenades) (The grenades explode when the touch the fire sending Ownage high up) Blu: Yeah, just waiting to say something: Ownage: (gently floats back down across from their robot) You've been proven to be quite the adversary. Or rather, pest. Well, it's time to end this. Time to shift this ship into Maximum Overdrive! (shifts the gear from earlier into number 4 which causes the arms to regenerate with a club) Ownage: Batter up bud! (strikes their robot in the face) Isaiah: OH NOOOOOOOO! (swatted down and gets up) Okay... um... CYRO-FOAM!!! (sends snow-like blasts of foam at Ownage) Ownage: (reveals that under the pod their was a fire propeller keeping him in the air and uses it to melt the snow) You didn't think I'd actually equip myself with such a hindrance as skinny legs did you? (he floats up from the ground) Give it your best shot. I wanna make sure your entire family knows you tried your hardest and still got beat. Isaiah: Hey. You've got confidence. Good. Instead of saying it, do it. (jams his hand into the backyard's ground and picks up a boulder) ...."Before we kick the BUCKET, life's too short to not go for broooookkkkke!" (throws the boulder in Ownage's way) Ownage: (shifts it into stage 5 and breaks the handle) Eh. Works in the movies. (he begins going extremely fast and smashes through the boulder) Blu: PUT UP THE DEFENSES! Isaiah: (uses the robot to tackle Ownage's) Not sure why you need so many "shifts". Ownage: (gets into a power struggle with Isaiah) Why not? It makes it look like my robot seem cooler, and like it can do more. Everyone knows chicks dig giant robots so you might as well take advantage of it and make it the best you can be. I do however give credit where credit is due. You have been a formidable foe worthy of my time, but I think it's about time I-- Blu: (yawns and his elbow pushes a button kicking Ownage up) Well whaddaya' know, I was here for something. So um you want to end this? Isaiah:Well GEE. Ownage: (falls back down and the propeller breaks, causing him to not be able to escape) ...Well, should've gotten the turbo. Isaiah: Quit being flashy. You need power, not looks! Ownage: Well I had the power! Your friend just had dumb luck, plain and simple. Had he not-- (begins to be drowned out) Blu: Can I get the final hit? Isaiah: (shrugs) Might as well.. Bluray: (kicks Ownage's fortress across the yard) Ownage: (thought) God dammit. What do I do... Ownage: Aha! (pushes one of the fortress's buttons; thought) This self destruct will at least end the game in a tie. Blu: (goes in for the final throw) Ownage: (thought) Yeah...come on-- (outloud) WAIT NOT THAT FAST! Blu: (throws the fortress up and shoots it, causing it to explode in midair) Blu: MISSHON COMPLEE! Ownage: (goes flying into the sky) SCREW YOU GUYS! Blu: (smiles and jumps out through a window) TADA! So did you guys enjoy the show? Tardzy: (flailing about) 2D & Vaniah: (looking at each other, clapping) Blu: Thanks. (shouts up) You coming down Isaiah? Isaiah: (climbs down) Isaiah: (heavily sighs) That's the end of that... what am I to do now? Blu: (looks back at Isaiah sadly and texts Kyle) "How are you? Is everything alright?" Kyle: "It's fine. I invited Caleb over if that's OK." Blu: "...It's perfectly fine. See you soon." (puts the phone away and looks at Isaiah) Alright I'll stay ...so umWanna go back to building? Isaiah: You know it, bro! THE END Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Episodes